


Just another thing the universe stole

by Ploppypeach



Series: Ignoct Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploppypeach/pseuds/Ploppypeach
Summary: The kisses Ignis would have given Noct.Day One Prompt - Simple: Stolen Kisses





	Just another thing the universe stole

Living in the light of the Dawn, Ignis stayed in the darkness of regret. What-ifs started plaguing his mind like a scourge in his thoughts. The universe had been relatively fair to him during his initial years, but he found that it was just readying to take everything from him.

He started realizing things. Funny how, even blind, hindsight was still twenty-twenty. The almost was too clear to ignore. The chances had always been there, and Ignis—well, Ignis just chose to ignore it due to fear of impropriety.

He had long accepted that the things he wanted could never be. He was content with the knowledge that the best he could do is stand by the one he loves. _Loved_. Just being able to see them happy would have been enough for Ignis.

He knew, though. He knew Noct loved him, too. It remained unspoken between the two of them, but their feelings were true all the same. Noct said it with his silent trust on Ignis, the way he curled up to Ignis every night, the way he looked at Ignis with fond exasperation with every new pun.

Prompto confirmed it after Noct left—told Ignis, “he loved you, Iggy. He loved you and you loved him, too. It’s just too sad.” He cried over the _almost_ love story. He cried about how he never got to see his best friend love freely as he pleased.

Ignis cried, as well. The truth, when acknowledged, was too much to bear.

He and Noct both knew about what the other felt, they were just scared that saying it out loud, doing something about it, would complicate everything. _The war and the treaty. The deaths and losses. The trials. The prophecy_. There was just too much to worry about for it to be just simple.

If he could take it all back, do it all over again—

 _Well, too late to do anything about it_.

But, he thought about it, anyway. In his mind, he was in the past, reliving it. He imagined those chances taken, without hesitation.

He reminisces every memory with Noct. _Chances taken. What if?_

He remembered Noct and his playtime and training mishaps. Noct would often come out of those with a scratch of two, and Ignis was always there to patch him back up again. _Ignis had wanted to kiss it all better. A kiss for every scar and bruise as a healing prayer._

He remembered Noct, lying on the bed, gravely ill. Noct had suffered from the Marilith attack and he was unconscious. Ignis could see Noct’s face scrunch up in his sleep, like he was still in danger. _Ignis had wanted to kiss his forehead and chase the nightmares away from Noct._

He remembered Noct, in the apartment away from the Citadel. Noct had noticed the King’s deteriorating health. Noct worried over his father too much to do anything other than to wallow in the reality that his father is dying. _Ignis had wanted to kiss his tear-stained cheek and assure him everything was going to be alright._

He remembered Noct, mad at the news of his marriage. Noct was shouting in the apartment, saying how he loved Luna but not like that. He remembered Noct turning to him, his eyes glossed over by unshed tears, full of longing and hope. In retrospect, this was supposed to be the part where Ignis should have proclaimed his undying love and devotion, with promises of running away to somewhere they can be together. _Ignis had wanted to run his hands through Noct’s hair until he could gently cradle the back of Noct’s head and pull him in for a desperate kiss that would have conveyed everything._

He remembered Noct, in Duscae, looking up at the stars—a moment of reprieve amidst the chaos. Noct had talked to him about their shared book, containing stars and constellations along with Noct’s childish writing all over it. Noct smiled at Ignis, it felt like he was melting. _Ignis had wanted to kiss Noct softly and gently. He had wanted to give him the sweetest he could muster, so Noct can feel what he was doing to Ignis._

He remembered Noct in the train, after Cartanica, even though no more imagery came up in his memory. Noct held his hand, told him that he was just happy Ignis was alive. Ignis could not see so the contact startled him. Ignis had wanted to take it and plant a kiss on the back of Noct’s hand to show him that the sentiment was appreciated and returned.  
He remembered Noct in the final campsite. Noct told him, “you’ll always be in my heart.” That was the closest to a confession that he was going to get. That was the first time it was almost acknowledged out loud.

_Thanks for everything, Iggy._

Ignis was just overcome with feelings he never got to say, and he could not return this confession. Not when it sounds like goodbye. So, Ignis offered his hand, the way he had offered it to Noct when he first decided he would care for this boy—this man—with all he had. When Noct took it, the same he had back then, Ignis had wanted to pull him closer, wrap him in a tight embrace, and kiss him goodbye, the way he can never express out loud.

But, here was Ignis. _Alive. Alone. Without Noct._

And there were the kisses he had wanted to give Noct.

But, the universe stole it all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to participate in Ignoct week and well, I turned the prompt to angst. I don't even know if that counts.
> 
> I'm the-dragon-mastah at tumblr and @ploppypeach in twitter pls talk to me about Ignoct.


End file.
